The Fire Never Dies
by Gronzen
Summary: The Xiao Long family were always warriors. And it was up to the Elder of the family to remind the youth, even when everything looked hopeless, even when you are at Death's door, even if your very limbs were torn from your body, you fought on. (One-Shot)


**Disclaimer**

 **Asura's Wrath is owned by Capcom**

 **RWBY is owned by Monty Oum/Rooster Teeth**

* * *

" _Come on, you can hold her."_

"… _Are… are you sure, Taiyang?"_

" _Heh. Never thought I'd see Chuckles here scared of a kid."_

" _I am not scared, Qrow- Gah!"_

" _See? Not so hard, grandpa!"_

"… _She's… giggling?"_

" _Babies tend to do that, Big Guy."_

"… _Hello, little one."_

" _So, what're you naming her?"_

" _We were thinking… Yang."_

* * *

She stared out the window, watching the leaves fall. Ruby hadn't woken up yet, not that she cared. What could she do? She couldn't protect her. She couldn't _protect_ anyone. Everything she worked for, just-

 **KNOCK-KNOCK**

She sighed, "I want to be left alone, dad."

She felt a flicker of anger when the door opened, and she heard him walking towards her.

"Leave me alone, dad."

She felt that flicker turn into a fire when she heard him sit in the chair by her bed.

She whipped around, "I said I don't wanna talk- Pop-pop?"

Red eyes stared into her own, white, spiky hair bobbing as he nodded, "Hello, Yang. It has been… quite some time."

She turned back to the window, "…Why are you here?"

"I heard about your injury-"

She gave an empty laugh as she turned back to him, and she lifted up her arm, "Injury?"

"I'm… sorry, that was a poor choice of words."

She turned back to the window once more, "…You were gone for years…"

He nodded, unseen, "Fighting the Grimm that lived on the outskirts of the world, bigger than anything you could imagine."

She laughed derisively, "And you didn't kill the one right outside of Vale?"

He sighed, "If I knew it was there, that mountain would be little more than a pile of pebbles."

She looked down at her bandages, "…I guess being too weak to protect anyone runs the family…"

A huge, armored hand reached out from under his poncho and gently grabbed her chin, and tilted her head back up. She stared into his warm, red eyes before his head reared back…

* * *

Taiyang nervously tapped his fingers on the countertop. Grandpa Asura's visit was a surprise, but not necessarily a bad one. Yang _loved_ wrestling with him when she was little, hell, she practically worshiped the ground he walked on. If there was anyone who could snap Yang out of her funk, it was her great granda-

A muffled thud and shouting came from Yang's room.

'… _I'm going to have to rebuild the house again, aren't I?'_

* * *

Yang growled as she clutched her forehead. She stood up from where she'd fallen to the floor, her rage obvious, "What was that for!?"

"Have you finished pitying yourself?" He said contemptuously as he crossed his arms.

"What would you know!? You never lost ANYONE!" Yang rushed at him, and he met her fist with his own, and the two struggled back and forth.

"I LOST MY WIFE!" He shoved her back, and delivered a knee to her side, "YOUR GRANDMOTHER WAS STOLEN FROM ME!" She recovered, and delivered an uppercut to his jaw. He recoiled, and when she charged him again their fists met once more, "AND I LOST BOTH MY ARMS! DO YOU THINK THAT STOPPED ME FROM GETTING HER BACK!?"

"I'M! NOT! YOU!" She grabbed his hand, and used it to lift herself and knee his face. He grabbed the leg before she could get away.

"BUT YOU ARE…!"

He slammed her into the floor, letting go of her leg to rear his arm back…

"…A XIAO LONG!"

…and as his fist shoots down towards her, she _catches_ it. Shaking, she manages to keep it away, despite him adding more and more strength.

"DO YOU KNOW WHAT THAT MEANS!? IT MEANS USING YOUR RAGE, YOUR INNER FIRE, TO DEFEND THOSE YOU CARE ABOUT! SO, WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO DO!?"

She deflects his arm to the side, and launches her fist right into his stomach as she stands. He's sent flying, shattering the door as he's flung into the hallway. He hits the wall and goes in a crouch before standing. She stands in the doorway, eyes practically pure white as flames pour off her.

"I'M GOING TO PROTECT MY SISTER, AND I'M GOING TO PROTECT MY FRIENDS! BUT FIRST!"

She brings her fist out, then inward to hit against its armored brother.

"I'M GONNA KICK YOUR ASS!"

* * *

Taiyang rested his head on his table as the house shook, and he heard muffled shouts from above.

' _THIS is why my insurance costs keep going up.'_

* * *

Yang took several deep breaths as steam pours off her. Her great-grandad had tossed her into this lake at some point, and she had to admit, it felt great. Eventually, she dragged herself out, and she stood with her hands on her knees. She heard him walk towards her, and suddenly something was tossed over her head. She pulled it off to see a yellow poncho, her emblem right over where her heart would be. She looked up into Asura's smiling face, and felt her own smile forming.

"We have much to do, Yang."


End file.
